Guide to The Calling Series Overview
by The Calling
Summary: Just a season guide plan for my virtual series continuation, The Calling. It takes place in 2010, as a CharmedBtVS.


**Series overview**

Season One

New in New York City, Dawn Summers is now 24 years old and an Assistant District Attorney. She is The Key, a mystical liaison between witches and the Elders. She meets with the remaining Charmed Ones – Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews, and provides their link to the Powers that Be and their Charmed sister Prue, The Elder. Paige's charge as a whitelighter, Willow Rosenberg is a powerful witch helping fight crime while finishing a master's degree at Columbia University. Her good friend, Andrew Wells, is a helper in all this, attending New York University. The 'big bad' this series is a band of elite slayers who have managed to bind their magic together and create a creature of great evil, who is terrorizing the East Coast, and then the world.

Michelle Trachenberg

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

Alyson Hannigan

With Tom Lenk

And Rose McGowan

Season Two

Dawn is adjusting to the life of the unemployed that is until she receives a sum of money from Rupert Giles who passed away over the summer. She decides to use the money to create a new school for new young witches, hiring Willow Rosenberg in the process. With the death of Paige last season, Piper has become The Ultimate – the most powerful witch in all history, banded with the power of all the charmed ones. She is a temporal force of good, but this season things take a turn for the worse as Piper becomes enchanted by evil.

Michelle Trachenberg

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

And Alyson Hannigan

Season Three

With a newly – mortal Piper adjusting to her new status in the world, Dawn is the one taking over much of the slayage. However, the arrival of an old friend brings some help.

With Willow's disappearance last season, Andrew has returned to help save the day; and save the world from no – one other than Dawn's slayer sister, now The Master of all slayers, granted a great power that she does not know how to handle. A new big bad is also rising – a mass of demons have banded together into an army, a supernatural force so great that the world could be in tatters within seconds.

Michelle Trachenberg

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

Tom Lenk

And Alyson Hannigan

Season Four

After her death in season 3, The Elder has granted Dawn the power of being a whitelighter. Her new charge, though, is none other than Billie Jenkins, a good friend of the late Paige's. News of Willow's turn again to evil brings misfortune to the season, especially to Piper, who felt more of a sister to Willow than friend. So Piper sets out to retrieve her powers this season, and eventually, to find and stop Willow. A newly – human ex – husband Leo will help her on the way.

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

Kaley Cuoco

Alyson Hannigan

Brian Krause

And Michelle Trachenberg

Season Five

Willow's return to good has mixed reactions from the supernatural world. A mysterious coven have placed a curse on her because of her evil deeds – if she ever achieves the greatest happiness, she will be burned alive. So Willow heads to Angel Investigations in Los Angeles midway through season five to stop this. Meanwhile, Piper has been feeling the full force of humanity since becoming the God of the Earth, and seeks to use her new power to relinquish the pain, and bring back her three dead sisters. Thought all this, Dawn has been facing a new, ultimate evil; her mother as a time – dimensional, hell – raising demon bent on making the world suffer for her death.

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

Kaley Cuoco

Alyson Hannigan

Brian Krause

with David Boreanaz

and Michelle Trachenberg

Season Six:

A year has passed since the events of season five, and Willow is still nowhere to be seen. Fears that she has once again passed to the dark side begin to stir; but in reality, she is on another, astral plane, fighting for her freedom. Dawn has been working at the school all year, with much intervention from evil, but a new arrival in town brings her help. Piper's destruction in season five has banned her from humanity, and so the big bad this year is a soulless friend.

Shannon Doherty

Eliza Dushku

Holly Marie Combs

Kaley Cuoco

With Alyson Hannigan

And Michelle Trachenberg

Season Seven:

Piper and Willow are together in Boston, grappling with the hell gods to release Faith Lehane, whose death bought deep pain for Buffy. Dawn is alone in New York, and a new, mortal enemy with a penchant for exposing the supernatural could be destructive. The return of Spike will do nothing to help matters, but a new whitelighter may help.

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

Sarah Michelle Gellar

Kaley Cuoco

Eliza Dushku

With Alyson Hannigan

And Michelle Trachenberg

Final Season Eight:

Willow, Piper and Faith return to find Tara and Spike in the apartment. With her new release from hell, Faith goes rampage, obliterating half the demon population. But her antics are stirring some emotion, and payback is the bitch. Literally. Lillian arrives to town, a new hell – god, with a difference; she is Willow's sister. Buffy returns to help fight Lillian, and the reason for Tara's return is revealed. Meanwhile, Dawn is trapped on an astral plane – invisible to the supernatural eye. It will take a mortal to find Dawn, and release the Key's energy once and for all otherwise the world is doomed.

Shannon Doherty

Holly Marie Combs

Sarah Michelle Gellar

Kaley Cuoco

Eliza Dushku

With Alyson Hannigan

And Michelle Trachenberg


End file.
